


Klance Monthly March

by Watachan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Galtean AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Illustrations, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Post-Canon Fix-It, Young Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: This is simply all the writings I've done for Klance Monthly with the prompts of March.Mostly drabbles.





	1. Beginning

She was so cute, with her little fingers, her big violet eyes and that little smile. His mama said she had his nose already. He didn’t care which nose she had, his or Keith’s, she was beautiful and perfect.

“I hope she grows up to become like you.” said Keith, holding her against his chest.

“She will, and she will also be like you.”

“I hope she doesn’t. I don’t wish for her to have my bad temper.”

“Don’t say that. It’s not a bad thing to stand up for what you believe.”

Keith looked at him with adoration. They didn’t expect to become parents so soon, still, here was Ellie, in all her glory. Caramel colored skin, brown locks, and a few stripes of purple on her body. She was absolutely beautiful.

Lance rubbed her under the chin, making her smile and coo cutely.

“Who’s my best girl? Who’s the most beautiful baby ever? It’s you my little star!”

His voice was soft and full of love as he talked to her. Keith never expected his heart to be so full of love for such a little person. But he was, deeply, intensely, loving his daughter like she was the universe. While Lance played with her tiny hands, Keith bent his back to kiss the top of her head.

It was just the beginning of a new adventure for them.

 


	2. Flowers

A big bouquet of red roses. Lance had a fallen petal between his fingers, thinking deeply.

He knew at some point, he’ll think of dating again. He wasn’t sure if he was ready yet, even if his family seemed to think so (or the girls presented to him by his siblings in the last month were just coincidences).

Anyway, the big bouquet had been given to him by Keith. He said he loved him for a long while and never planned to say anything but the distance between them was hurting him too much. So, he confessed and since Lance didn’t know what to say, he left while saying Lance could think about it for as long as he needed.

He closed his eyes, the velvety petal so soft on his fingertips. He didn’t argue with Keith anymore, he liked his presence and, to put it simply, he liked him. As a friend? He wasn’t so sure anymore.

Maybe he should give them a try? See where it took them? What worst could happen? His last girlfriend disappeared into quintessence or something.

He let the flowers dry. One he pressed into a book so he could keep it there. Another, he was suggested to cast in some transparent solidifying liquid. That’s how he had this nice ball on his desk with a rose and some petals cutely crafted inside.

A hand pressed his shoulder and slide down it, the ring on the pale hand shining in the light. A pair of lips to his ear.

“You worked all afternoon. It’s time to eat.”

“I know.”

He turned around and kissed the hand, getting up to kiss Keith softly. They walked away, holding hands, as a nice smell assaulted Lance’s nose. His stomach rumbled and his mouth salivated. His husband was wonderful.


	3. Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Clear mention of M-Preg in this one

Keith lived the first part of his life in the desert, with his father and the silence. His dad would bring him on the roof and show him the stars and constellations, interesting him in astronomy.

Even when he wasn’t there anymore, Keith loved to look at the clear sky in the desert. The silence was sometimes deafening, but most of the time, he welcomed it. Calmness meant no one to bother him.

The shack had been restored at some point and he rebuilt the house that had disappeared next to it. Sometimes, he liked to go there for some alone time. He loved his family. But people needed to care for themselves, only for a little, sometimes. Keith’s sanity needed the place he grew up and the silence it brought.

He was on the roof, looking at the stars he could now identify as part of this and that galaxy. He had seen a lot of space since he was 17 after all. He heard the engine of a car but didn’t cast his eyes away. He knew who was coming, he would just wait for him.

Not long after, he heard the footsteps of Lance. His husband looked at him from the window leading to the roof. He said nothing for a few moments, a nice transition from the complete silence to the conversation they were gonna have.

“Keith, love.” said Lance in a tender voice.

“I don’t care what the doctor said. I’m keeping it.”

“I’m not here to change your mind. I just wanted to be sure you’re OK.”

He heard Lance shuffle to join him on the roof. He turned his head as Lance lied down with him, smiling.

“I’m worried about you, but… I’m so excited for this baby.”

“Me too.”

They smiled at each other, intertwining their hands. It would be their 5th child, more than Keith ever thought they would have. After they discovered he could carry, they just never worried. Keith couldn’t give birth per say, he had to have a C-section each time. But the galra doctor had warned this pregnancy could be dangerous, for both Keith and the baby, and had suggested to stop it before the child could grow too much.

No, Keith didn’t want to end the journey there. He would have a child, one last time. After…

“Lance. After the baby is born… I think I should have that organe removed.”

He referred to the equivalent of womb, something that had been suggested to him before. Lance hummed, thinking deeply. They would have 5 kids soon, it was honestly enough. Lance had joked when they married that he wanted that exact number, like his own parents. He never thought it would actually happen.

“Maybe I could be the one to have an operation? You know, no more babies if I can’t get you pregnant.”

Keith laughed and stroked his skin tenderly, turning so he could put his head on his husband’s shoulder.

“We have a good while to think about it. Let’s just lie here for now.”

He felt Lance’s arm around his back and his warm lips on the crest of his black hair. The silence returned. Except Keith could hear the calm heartbeats under his ear.

He came here to enjoy the silence and be alone. But Lance’s presence was never too much. Always welcomed.


	4. Crush

Lance knew what a crush was. He had had a crush on Jenny, on Liza, on Merry, on Jessica, on Allura. He knew how he felt drawn to his crush, winking at them with finger guns (because it was cool) and telling them pick up lines with a dashing smile.

All his crushes, though, never responded. Jenny smiled but started dating stupid Brandon instead. Liza and Merry, they actually slapped him. Jessica poured a bottle of water on his head, and Allura? She just rolled her eyes each time he tried to flirt.

He knew what a crush was. So, why did he not see he had another crush? Why did he not see he was doing the finger guns, the winking, the pick up lines and dashing smile at this person?

Probably because it was Keith.

But damn, once someone mentioned it to him, his world shifted under his feet. Took him some days to turn the world around and accept that yes, Lance McClain, you are crushing over your friend Keith.

Once the shock faded, he was presented with a dilemma. If his previous crushes didn’t accept him, by what miracle would Keith? He was awesome, how could Lance show him they could be a cute couple?

Now, someone must have said something, because one morning, Keith was at the door, red in the face, with a bouquet of field flowers (where he found them, Lance didn’t know) and dropped on one knee to ask Lance for a date.

Not sure who said something, but this person obviously thought Keith had to do the full romantic act to be taken seriously. And Lance was speechless at first. Not even in his dreams had this happened.

Once his brain and vocal cords agreed to work again, he shouted a big “I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU” that made his skin turn redder than Keith’s jacket.

Both idiots stood there, incapable to move or look at each other. Suddenly, Veronica came to the door with a mug.

“OK, we need to close the door, so either you two come in, or you go out.”

After hearing Marco laughing his ass off, Lance took Keith’s hand and rushed down the street with him. Veronica smiled as she closed the door. She sent a little “good luck ;)” to her brother before going back to the table.


	5. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little smutty but not very detailed (because I also posted on Instagram and didn't want it removed because smut)

They had all the time in the world. The kids were at Lance’s family farm and no meeting or urgent matter forcing them to get up. So, they were in bed, enjoying the morning, the tranquility, the warmth of their little cocoon.

Lance was the one to initiate contact, like always. His hand travelled over the expense of skin in front of him, from a back with a little too much scars to a hip, where his thumb stroke tenderly, promising more. Keith hummed as he felt warm lips in the back of his neck, Lance’s torso coming closer to his back. These lips traveled to his ear, cajoling tenderly the shell.

“What time is it?” asked Keith.

“We have all morning, don’t worry.”

Keith wasn’t worried, not at all. When an arm snuck under his neck, he took the hand to his lips, kissing the palm with affection. He let Lance undress him, soft warm lips tickling his neck with purpose. He arched to the touches, showing his appreciation. His other hand ran through Lance’s hair, tangling them even more, but it only encouraged his husband more. Lance caressed his stomach, reaching lower and lower, making Keith smile.

“I love you.” murmured Keith.

“I love you too.” responded Lance while kissing below his jaw.

Keith was breathless a good 20 minutes later, feeling Lance’s breath hit his nape in an unpleasant way. But like he knew, Lance turned on his back, mouth away from his husband. Keith followed him, both looking at the ceiling with a soft smile on the lips.

“That was a very nice way to start a saturday.”

“Glad you liked it, cariño.”

They needed a shower later, because they were obviously sweaty and with some other fluid on their skin. But for now, Keith turned around to put his head on Lance’s shoulder, his palm feeling the quick heartbeats of his lover.


	6. Sunset

The light rain that was falling didn’t deteriorate the beauty of the sun setting in the horizon. It even gave a more charming aspect to it. 

Keith would be soaked from top to bottom by now, too at peace to care. That is, if he didn’t have the best boyfriend in the world. Lance had somehow found this huge ass umbrella, big enough for them both to sit under and look at the sun disappearing in the distance.

Keith was pressed to his boyfriend’s size, head on his shoulder, feeling Lance’s head against his.

After a long while, he detached his gaze from the sunset and looked at his lover. He kissed his chin, feeling light stubbles growing there, giving the cuban man an air of maturity. Their lips met as Lance turned his head.

Keith’s heart beat faster, overwhelmed by the feelings Lance awoke inside him. He thought he knew what love was, until he fell for Lance. And his concept suddenly changed. Before, it was just the concept of being faithful, honest and caring deeply for the other. But Lance showed him more.

Keith sighed in delight as he put his head back on Lance’s shoulder, his nose buried in a tan neck. He suddenly forgot the setting sun and the rain. He could be anywhere, as long as Lance was with him.


	7. Late Night

Keith looked out the window, the night sky and moon his only company at this late hour. He bit his lip and looked again at his phone. It was close to 2am now. He passed a hand on his face with a deep sigh. Where was Lance?

He knew the Garrison held meetings very late in the evening and it wasn’t the first time Lance came home late. But this, it was different.

Lance always called, apologized for his tardiness and made sure Keith wouldn’t worry. He didn’t call, at all, not even to inform Keith he would work late. He should have came home before 6pm. By 7pm, Keith had just assumed he had a late meeting and somehow couldn’t call or text him.

His guts were twisting in an unpleasant way. The first thought to anyone else would have been an affair. But Lance wasn’t like that, even if he looked like he would during his youth. Lance was a faithful soul, he loved like he wanted to be loved: exclusively, passionately. So, Keith was starting to worry for something more sinister. 

What if Lance was on his way home and something happened? Maybe he had a flat tire? Then why didn’t he call? What if he got in a car crash?! What if he met a stranger on the road, took them in and they turned out to be some psychopath that already discarded Lance’s body somewhere along the road?!

Keith was starting to get irrational and so much more than just worried. He stood up from the couch and walked in circles, debating what he could do now. After biting his lips and nails for about 5 minutes, he put on his boots and jacket, took the keys of his overbike and decided, at the last second, to leave a note in case he somehow missed Lance. Then, he took the most direct road to the Garrison.

On the way, he tried to tell himself there was probably nothing to worry about, that he was just tired and overreacting.

One hour later, he was crying his eyes out as the doctors apologized to him.

“Leave me alone with him!!”

So they did. And Keith looked up at the bed where his husband lay.

“Cariño…”

Keith took a bandaged hand carefully in his hands. It could have been worst.

Someone started a fire in the living quarters of the Garrison. It was past midnight when Lance, ready to go home, heard screams down the hall. Then someone pulled the fire alarm and everyone woke up in the base.

His old instincts took him to where the fire was consuming a few rooms and he heard the cries of help from students. Lance was not a former Paladin at this moment, he was just a man hearing children plead for their lives. He was crazy to run into that hell, but he would be damned if he let kids burn alive without moving from his safe spot.

Keith kissed him tenderly. Lance had a few burns from where he touched hot places, on his shoulder, face and especially his hands. But he was alive, and the burns would heal nicely. Surely, he would be called a hero even more now. He didn’t care though.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, love.”

“Yeah… well, you couldn’t just grab your phone surrounded by flames and say you would be late because you had to save kids from a raging fire.”

He laughed then cried, the memory of his own dad, not making it out of a burning building, was too suddenly coming back. Lance pulled him on his chest, even if it was hurting him to do.

“It’s OK. I’ll probably have a few free days to heal and get better. You wouldn’t know a nice nurse around here?”

The teasing in his voice made Keith tear a little more, but a smile spread on his lips.

“I know one. You’ll love him. Black hair, half-alien, makes damn good garlic knots…”

Lance kissed his lips with a smile. Keith just wished Lance would never do this kind of fright to him ever again.


	8. Lions

Lance loved his job. 

As a zookeeper, he was to get up early and make sure to clean the enclosures, check if his little residents were healthy and didn’t scratch themselves and prepare their food.

He was taking care of the big cats; lions, tigers, panthers, jaguars, cheetahs and so much more. His main focus were for the lions, tigers and cheetahs, while another zookeeper took care of the other big cats. Fortunately, he saw this other employee daily.

If he had to choose, he would say Keith was a black panther. Nicely muscular, beautiful but dangerous, and even if he would never admit it, his hair looked just as smooth as the black coat of the feline. Lance had dreams of running his fingers between the black strands.

He was in the cheetahs’ enclosure, making sure it was clean, changed the water in the bowl for the therapy dog the big cats had the pleasure to have with them; since they were very anxious felines. Then, he went back inside, looking at the couple inside the cage meant to make them wait until he was done.

“Hey guys. Another day is starting. I hope you’ll have fun outside today as well.” he whispered nicely.

The felines purred. It was loud and pleased. They rubbed their heads against the gate and if he was a newbie, he would reach for them. But he knew better. It was mating season, he better not try to touch any of them if he wanted to get home in one piece. He opened the metal gate for them to get into the enclosure, then he went to release the therapy dog, and the fun began for the little trio.

“They’re cute.” came a voice to his right.

Lance looked at Keith, blushing discreetly.

“Of course they are. And I hope we’ll have good news about a litter in the next weeks.”

This new couple hadn’t had the chance of having babies for now, but Lance was optimistic. Keith talked a little about the panthers and jaguars, before falling into a small silence.

“Have you heard a woman tried to take a selfie with a jaguar last week?”

“Yeah. Can’t believe how dumb people are.”

They fell silent again. It was a cozy silence as the cheetahs and the dog were chasing each other cutely.

“Lance… are you… are you free this friday night?”

Lance blushed a little.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Good… so… would you like to…”

“Yes, of course!”

Keith couldn’t even finish his sentence. They both looked at each other, surprised and expecting. Keith nodded in a way showing he was nervous.

“Ok, cool, nice… um… so, what kind of restaurants do you like?”

Lance beamed at him. Lance was suddenly changing his mind: Keith looked more like a nervous cheetah at this moment. And Lance was glad he knew so much about these big cats.


	9. Blush

He blushes blue. His brown cheeks color a nice dark cyan, and it was absolutely adorable. Keith didn’t know alteans blushed different colors than just red or pink. Galra like himself turned dark purple instead.

 

And this, it charmed Keith. Of course he was aware of his crush on Lance, but the smallest of things looked absolutely unique and special when it came from him. Blushing, smiling, laughing, frowning. Everything was so much more beautiful when Lance did it. Even falling flat on his butt or screeching when he was scared by someone coming quietly behind him.

 

Keith found flowers the same color as Lance’s blush. He gathered them and offered them to his crush. Lance was smiling, light cyan coloring his cheeks. Keith turned soft purple himself.

 

He wasn’t sure of the altean ways, but one thing was for sure: by galra ways, he would court Lance and, hopefully, become his lover.

 


	10. Jackets

The smell of ocean waves and warm sand overflow his senses. He is already a little out of himself with his heat, but it’s even more so with his mate’s scent just under his nose.

It helps. The green jacket in his arms. It makes Keith more calm and relaxed. He ends up putting it on himself, making it seem like Lance is surrounding him, holding him in his arms. Keith wishes it was real, not just his arms and his mate’s scent.

He finally falls asleep and wakes up to warm fingers caressing his forehead and putting strands of black hair away from his face. The smell, strong and clear, makes him smile. He catches the hand and kisses the palm of it.

“Lance…”

The body over him leans down and a pair of soft lips kisses his cheek. Keith smiles wider. He’s back!

“I’m sorry I took so long.”

“Come in bed.” pleads Keith, needing to have his lover all over him.

Lance does so, just discarding his shoes before crawling to his mate, holding him in his arms while stroking his hair and back lovingly.

Keith smells strongly of cinnamon and firewood, plus something sweet Lance couldn’t name but that means heat. They don’t need to have sex to wash away the arousal, but the omega needs the presence of his alpha, the reassuring body holding him safe and strong, implying protection in Keith’s heat influenced head. There’s no danger, but millions of years of instincts are not fought easily.

“You always look so good in my jacket.” compliments the alpha.

Keith receives a kiss on the temple as he smiles at the praise.

“Red looks good on you.” answers Keith, thinking about his lover in that red jacket of his.

If the jacket wasn’t getting too little for both of them, he would ask Lance to wear it more. Oh well, he could still find a new one in a shop. Making sure it could fit both of them nicely.


	11. Memory

It was hard to be parents. Seeing your baby sick in bed, or crying over a bleeding knee, or screaming at you for not letting them eat more chocolates. Both Keith and Lance knew how hard it was. They were still learning, trying to improve and make sure their kids would turn out ok.

Ellie was the oldest, and up until she hit puberty, she was a regular nice, energetic and curious girl. Then, she became angry at anything, talked back at them and, now, she had somehow stolen the Red Lion for a ride with her friends. Keith was aggravated, but Lance? He was actually furious.

Because his daughter reminded him of a certain mullet head he used to pick fights with. Careless, impulsive, dangerous. When they found her and got her back home, it took all his strength to not give her the first ever slap on her face. She was sent to her room, and almost protested, until she froze at the look of anger on her papa’s face.

Lance cried in frustration that night, his husband holding his back and nosing his shoulder blades tenderly. Keith remembered too, how much of a brat he could be at the start of their adventure as Paladins. Fighting Zarkon head on because it could maybe save the universe right there, almost getting him killed. How he ever rejected the idea that Shiro could be replaced and pushed away people because the universe needed Voltron more. And getting himself in danger for others, even people he barely knew, or putting his sword at people’s throat to be heard.

Looking back, he was ashamed of the young man he had been. He teared up without realizing it, and suddenly, Lance turned around and hugged him close. It wasn’t just the shame of his old actions, the idea of Ellie ever being hurt because of that same temper was freaking him, and Lance, out.

They rubbed at each other’s nose and cheeks, like cats comforting each other. They would talk to their daughter, make her understand why they were so worried and grounded her after her little escapade. 

Hopefully, she was a reasonable girl and she would understand.


	12. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of day 3 (M-Preg mentions)

It’s steady and strong. Babump, babump, babump. So Keith should stop worrying, right?

But he can’t.

His babies have always somehow been smaller than normal for humans. And a little bigger for galra standards. But this one, Krolia had said he had the correct size for a galra newborn, which was worrying, since this baby was out 2 months earlier than he should.

The doctors said he was ok, healthy and responding to all stimuli. All, except for his legs. They didn’t move outside of manipulations, like to change his diaper. Keith didn’t digest the info yet, and he was worried. That this child would die because he didn’t want to stop the pregnancy, and if he lived, he would be in a wheelchair all his life.

Lance had tried to name their new son, but Keith had screamed he didn’t wanna, that he couldn’t name a baby that could potentially die. He didn’t get the part where the doctors said the baby was healthy and in no danger of death.

The heartbeat was still strong. Babump, babump, babump.

Lance came behind him, circling slowly his arms around his middle. Keith didn’t move, his eyes fixed on the little life surrounded by this plexiglass box his dad wanted to break.

“Have you slept at all?”

No response. But the dark semi-circles under his violet eyes were clear enough. Lance hugged him closer.

“I want Julio.”

Keith frown in question.

“W-what?”

“We had said I would be the one suggesting the name. And I want Julio.”

Keith frown again, but in anger and frustration. He opened his mouth but his husband shut him up before he could start rambling loudly again, before he denied the obvious again.

“I know you’re a freaking hormonal mess right now and you think our baby boy is not gonna make it. But please. Hear. Me. Out!”

Lance turned him around, making sure to grasp firmly his hips so he would be grounded. It worked nicely with Keith.

“Our baby is NOT dying. His legs are unresponsive, but it doesn’t mean it’s the end for him. He is breathing ok, he moves his head and arms and he responds to sounds. Keith, love of my life.”

He cupped his cheek, caressing gently at the scar there.

“We have another beautiful perfect little love in our lives. Nothing is wrong with him. So please…”

He closed the distance between their lips, placing a small loving peck there. Keith made a sound, shaking his head up and down, his lips pressed together and, when he looked at his husband, Lance saw tears in his eyes.

He pulled Keith into his arms, placing his face into his shoulder, feeling the wetness suddenly damping his shirt there. He stroked black hair tenderly.

The heartbeat was still strong and steady. Babump, babump, babump.

The next time Keith cried was the day he finally could take Julio in his arms, after weeks of having to merely hold his little hand or caress his cheek. He finally could feel his son, warm and soft against his chest. He put his little head of black hair there, their heartbeats matching.

Babump, babump, babump. Strong, and steady.


	13. Training

He had been trained by the best. His big sister, Allura, was the only teacher he had that ever treated him like he could actually do something. Being the son of only king Alfor and not queen Melinor, he faced discrimination because he was illegitimate. The queen treated him good, she was a kind soul like that.

After her death, rumors spread he had something to do with it and that princess Allura could be the next. He faced mistrusted ever since his mom died and he had been taken in by the king. But with each passing year, it was getting worse. Allura trained him because she felt he would never be ready. She saw his teachers train him wrong, like they wanted him to learn bad habits or things he shouldn’t do.

He was 16 now while Allura was turning 21 soon. She would get married to prince Lotor of Daibazaal on her birthday. And Lance, he was supposed to be engaged by now. He didn’t wonder why he wasn’t.

One day, a tall man came with a boy by his side. The man was Kolivan, leader of the very small land of Marmora, and the boy was his step-son, Keith. They were there to propose help, as their people needed money and they had heard the castle hired guards. That’s how Keith became Lance’s bodyguard.

Lance was sparring against his sister, a merciless professor as usual. She danced as she attacked him, staff hitting precisely to make him do his absolute best. Keith was watching from afar. Lance fell to the ground and tried to catch his breath as Allura retracted the tip of her staff from his neck.

“Your stance was too wide, prince.” commented Keith.

“Exactly what I was about to say. Your legs were too far apart, it unbalanced you.”

Lance groaned and straightened up. Allura called it a day and went away with her own guards. Lance stayed on the ground, fixing the training mat with a frown.

“Are you ok?”

He didn’t answer Keith. He felt Keith cared, more than any guard of the kingdom he had before. But he just couldn’t care himself.

“I’m fine.”

“You are not.”

He sighed deeply, irritated. A hand was presented to him and he glanced up at the violet eyes of the bodyguard. How could he refuse this act of kindness? There were not much people around that truly cared about the prince. He wondered just if it was an interested act. Lance knew two types of people: the ones that despised him without a care, and the ones trying to look nice and used him for his status.

In his eyes, only Allura, their father and Coran were sincere. Deep, deep down, Lance wished for Keith to be sincere too. Probably because he was absolutely adorable, both physically and personality-wise. The prince wouldn’t tell, but he was glad Keith was around.

“Keith, are you free for lunch?”

“Well… of course, I’m looking after you, your highness.”

“Would you like to eat lunch with me?”

Keith’s violet eyes widened. And he blushed faintly.

“I… I’m not supposed to…”

“We’ll eat in my room if it settles your mind.”

And he slowly ate with his guard opposite him, hearing about Keith’s childhood, his relationship with Kolivan, his little brother and mom back at home. Lance thought, late at night under the covers, that he would enjoy marrying someone like Keith, strong but kind, determined and caring, beautiful both physically and in spirit.

He fell asleep, thinking he should probably marry Keith.


	14. Distance

One galaxy and three solar systems separated him from Lance. He had counted, that was how much it hurt Keith.

He couldn’t say he hated what he was doing. The Blade of Marmora was really needed, so many people suffered around the universe and the help provided was really necessary. He was glad to work with these amazing people. Acxa was still more of the silent type but she never refused a short conversation. 

Zethrid and Ezor were surprisingly good with children, especially the colorful woman. He had heard them talking about having a baby of their own. He wished them to be successful with this project. Zethrid was big and strong, but the way she was with her girlfriend was honestly touching. He couldn’t wait to see her with their child.

His mother was still helping, even if she didn’t leave headquarter so much. It was a little difficult with a 3 years old running everywhere and being incredibly curious of everything. Keith entertained Yorak whenever he could. He loved his little brother more than he could have ever thought possible. After being furious at Kolivan and scared he couldn’t like this baby, the days spent away from him were too long.

But not as much as the weeks that went by where he didn’t see Lance and only talked to him via video calls. It was starting to hurt badly. Even Yorak noticed, and he was a child.

One day, his mom asked him to accompany her for a special mission, something secret she would tell him once they arrived. He was left in the back to care for his brother, Yorak telling stories without much sense with his limited words and awkward pronunciation. Keith hugged him, he was too cute. By them, Kosmo was down on the floor, listening closely.

When they landed, Krolia went back to them.

“Keith, now that we arrived, I have to tell you it’s a 3 weeks long mission. No ending it sooner.”

He frowned. It was word to say a mission couldn’t be shortened, it obviously got longer in general.

“Now, as for our destination…”

She smiled and opened the side door. Kosmo got up and ran out the door. Keith followed with his brother in his arms and his eyes widened at the field of green grass and pink flowers. Juniberry flowers.

“Where are we?”

It couldn’t be...

“Island of Cuba, Earth.” she said while taking Yorak out of his arms.

Keith exhaled in disbelief, then smiling fondly. He could see the farm not so far away. People were waving at them and he noticed the blue shirt of a very familiar face. Lance was smiling fondly and started to run to them.

Keith stepped off the ship and ran to his lover as well. But Kosmo jumped on him before he could be far, zapping them to Lance. The two young men fell together in the grass while Kosmo landed next to them.

Before he could say a word, Lance turned them around, settling on top of Keith, and bent down to kiss his lips lovingly. It had been too long since they had actually seen each other, face to face, and kissed and hugged.

Lance let his boyfriend sit up before hugging him tightly, Keith hugging back just as much. From the farm, someone was whistling like the couple was about to get undressed and someone else reprimanded him in spanish. They spent very long minutes hugging each other close, rubbing at hair and back, saying how much they missing the other, kissing sweetly a neck, cheek or temple.

Keith’s heart was gonna explode. He was with his dear mom and brother, and he could touch and kiss his boyfriend, in a place where he felt like a second home.

Three weeks were too short, but he would take the best of each single day, close to his best friend, his lover, his soulmate.


	15. Storm

The wind was so strong it made terrifying noises. Ellie was sobbing in her papa’s arms, hands over her ears. Keith was holding his husband, looking at the door. It was a good shelter, they made sure it could withstand that kind of storm. But he was afraid that if he stopped looking, the door would suddenly give and they would be sucked outside.

The door was strong, as were the numerous locks on it.

Above their heads, something fell to the ground in a loud noise, making the little girl scream. Keith finally looked away from the door to his daughter.

“It’s nothing, sweetie. The tornado just trashed something. We’re safe here.”

She didn’t look up, Lance held her closer.

The noises from outside intensified and both adults stopped breathing. This was it, the moment of truth. The tornado outside was coming their way.

Keith held Lance’s arms. Lance handled their daughter so she was pressed between them. They hugged her, eyes tightly closed, pressed together for comfort.

They felt the wind entering and being sucked out of the shelter, at the same time. The ground was shaking, the lights flickering madly and the noise so intense it was almost deafening.

Keith wished for his two loves to stay unharmed, he couldn’t bare to see them hurt. Lance wished exactly the same. Ellie just wanted the chaos to stop so she could go home with her dads.

After what seemed like forever, the sounds finally diminished, the wind stopped making their hair whip them, and the shaking around them slowly faded. A minute later and they were finally moving again.

Keith looked at the door. It had stood strong. Ellie was still crying a little but Lance didn’t let go of her yet. They waited until the silence took place instead. Carefully, Keith got up and to the door. Opening the various locks, he pushed the door to the side. He looked around, no more twister. And the house they had rented was almost gone too. They wouldn’t get the bail back this time. 

But at least, they were safe.


	16. Rivalry

Keith is good looking, a prodigy in piloting and he somehow knows Shiro, Lance’s hero. So, Lance is jealous. And petty.

He makes Keith the bad guy, the one ruining his chances to become fighter pilot, because Lance can’t accept Keith is just that good. Sometimes, he cries under the shower, frustrated tears running with the water around him. Sometimes, he feels like he doesn’t belong here.

He keeps the rivalry even after they become teammates, because Keith is still better; a better pilot, a better fighter, a better person. He’s freaking half-alien! Sometimes still, Lance cries of frustration in the shower. He knows now Keith is not the bad guy, that he’s just a guy trying to do his best, especially in this war. And Lance; he feels more and more like he doesn’t belong here.

They need the best pilots, the best fighters for this war. Lance just isn’t cut for it, he realizes. Keith is though. Lying in bed and fixing the ceiling close to his head, he understands he never had a chance against Keith. He’s the loser, always has been. This thought makes him cry in his pillow.

When he breaks his arm during a rescue mission, he steps down and Keith pilots the Red Lion again, because Voltron needs the five pilots. Lance watches with Coran as the team goes to their next planet for another rescue. His arm is heavy against his chest, and he’s jealous and bitter. Why is he never good enough?

“Are you OK, my boy? You look… well, like you didn’t sleep last night. Is your arm hurting?” askes Coran in his heavy accent, concern evident in his voice.

“I’m fine.” mumbles Lance.

He dares not say anything else, because who knows what could come out of his mouth.

As his arm heals, he find himself less and less useful. He thought at least he could help Coran, but not even that. One day, he just decided the trouble of getting up and getting dressed was too much of a hassle to even bother. No one would notice anyway.

Keith noticed though. He came in late in the morning, asked if Lance was sick, if he needed something. Of all the people on this ship, it was Keith that came looking for him. The irony. So, when the other prodded a little more, Lance bursted out.

His arm hurt and his mental health was low, so the dam just broke. He screamed at Keith how he was so jealous he could do anything perfect while Lance was the 7th wheel, never needed and useless, how he helped no one in here and was sick of standing around like a furniture, and how if he was just a nuisance, he should go back to Earth already to bother his family instead. He didn’t know when he started to cry, but by the end of his rant, his cheeks were drenched.

And the humiliation suddenly hit him. He waited for Keith to laugh at him; to say how pitiful he was, how it was about time he understood he was a drag on the team. Instead, Keith hugged him, strong and dearly, apologizing for letting Lance think all this, for distancing himself from a friend that needed him, for not seeing how much Lance hurt all alone.

For the first time, Lance saw Keith with tears in his eyes. They spent an hour talking and hugging when needed. Keith understood, he really did. He apologized, so much that Lance had to stop him.

Funny how the guy he identified as his “nemesis” was the one worried about him the most.


	17. Cozy

Cocooning day, that’s how Lance named it. A day where he wasn’t available for anything stressful, would do as many masks and treatments to relax and feel better, and would take people into his beauty care shenanigans.

Keith had absolutely refused to take part in this masquerade at first. Even Shiro couldn’t sweet talk him into accepting. Then, one day, Lance made him sit down in his couch and told him he wouldn’t leave the apartment before trying. And Keith gave up because he was tired of it at this point. A warm bath, a moisturizing mask and a massage later, and Keith was hooked.

Lance didn’t push it the first time, just making sure his friend would understand this activity wasn’t to snob around how beautiful he was, but for relaxation and leave worries out the door.

A few months later, and Lance was at the end of his rope after some series of misfortunes. He had an argument with his father, had been yelled at over nothing at his job and his last test didn’t go so well. Keith went to visit and saw him with red rimmed eyes and he looked about to pass out when he had just woke up.

Keith told his friend to cancel anything he was doing because they were doing a cocooning day. Lance smiled weakly and said he didn’t wanna force him into it. Keith sat down, took his hands and promised him he wanted to do this. And probably because he was very emotionally drained, Lance pecks his lips on the spot. Keith responded, once he saw Lance panic, by kissing his tanned fingers and back of the hands.

How could he not fall in love with Lance?

They started with a bath where Keith dropped a bathbomb like he knew Lance did. There, Lance cared for his black hair, using conditioner and massaging his scalp. Once out, Keith dried Lance’s hair softly and sprayed this bottle that was giving a beautiful shine to the brown locks. Both their faces were covered in a mask while they browsed Youtube for funny videos until it was time to clean their faces.

The rest of the afternoon was spent binge watching a show on Netflix, safely tucked together on Lance’s couch, a plaid on their legs. Keith fell asleep at some point and woke up to Lance caressing his nape and hair while humming something.

“Do you feel better?” he asked in a whisper.

Lance looked at him and sighed with a smile.

“Yeah. Thank you.”

Then he bent down to peck Keith’s lips again, this time not panicking. Keith smiled too and pecked him back.


	18. Dance

Lance had danced ever since he was able to walk, and even before according to his mom. He was but a babe when he was moving his body to imitate the grown ups around him, giggling excitedly.

Growing up in a family where music had a large part, it was easy. Most of his siblings knew how to play a little guitar. He pushed the study to be able to reproduce most songs he heard, because the delicate wood and the tough strings under his fingers were so nice to him, to his ears and his heart.

Even back at the Garrison, he would play quietly on the weekends since it was the only time he was allowed to. People liked him for it, he had a nice style. And when he became part of an intergalactic war, he missed his precious instrument. He had woken up one night in a cold sweat and a gutural fear that it would be thrown away. He hoped the Garrison wouldn’t, but maybe they already did?!

He was so stressed without his guitar. He wanted to play, he NEEDED to play. Then, Hunk and Pidge came one day in his room, with a big smile each, and something behind Hunk’s back. It wasn’t exactly a guitar, but the shape looked similar and Pidge assured him it made a nice noise. Well, yes it did, after he adjusted the cords to make it sound right.

That’s how he started to play, sing and dance again. Allura and Coran were so eager to know of the Earth ways, Lance was glad to show them some dance moves. He was a wonderful dancer, so he became a wonderful teacher.

On his wedding day, years later, he guided his husband around the dancefloor. Keith had been training with him for weeks but still felt nervous and a little stiff. Lance made sure he would relax in his arms. They ended up slow dancing, arms hugging the other, Keith’s head on his shoulder and his head against Keith’s. It was soft and nice.

His husband didn’t like dancing like he did, but he mostly accepted when Lance started to move his hips and legs to the rhythm and took him by the hand. He was very fond of his improvised songs on his old guitar though. Keith would put his head on Lance’s shoulder and closed his eyes to listen intensely.

Once they had kids, Lance taught them, both music and dance, like he had been taught himself.

He thought about it all while he was in his wheelchair. Damn knee needed to be fixed and he was forbidden to get up. He was hearing this song that he couldn’t resist, with a rhythm perfect to sway around and either show some skills or completely goof around. And he hated this freaking chair!

“I see you ready to get up here.” warned Keith next to him. “You are staying in that chair, no getting up to dance!”

Lance pouted. It was torture! He wanted to swirl his lover around, make him laugh, kiss him in his arms.

Suddenly, he grabbed at Keith’s wrist and pulled him closer. Keith yelped as he was sat on Lance’s lap.

“What are you...?!”

Lance circled an arm around his middle and started to spin them around. Keith did his best to not put pressure on the recovering leg, but Lance didn’t help his intentions. He was spinning and laughing, without a care in the world.

“Lance! You’re not supposed to…”

“I didn’t get up to dance, love. Your words!”

He continued this, spinning them a little more then settled to more slow movements, that made it possible for Keith to stop holding to his husband’s neck for dear life. Lance was humming to the song that was ending. Keith looked at him with a small smile.

“I know you miss being able to swirl me around to your liking, but you only need a few more weeks for your knee to be healed. Don’t ruin it, love.”

His voice was tender and full of concern. Lance noticed how his legs were not touching his injured knee or even the thigh of that leg. It must be uncomfortable. He kissed his husband, his perfect lover.

“If I can do this more, I can bare to stay in that chair.”

“OK. But next time, give me a heads-up.” smiled the black haired at him.

Lance couldn’t wait to walk again with his lovely husband.


	19. Ocean

Lance was drawn to it. The ocean.

It was a forbidden place, ever since he could remember. Said to kill sailors if they ventured too far into it. There was supposedly dangerous creatures under the water, in the deepest parts of it, where the blue of the ocean was too dark to see. That’s why no one was allowed outside the shallow parts.

The island was big, but small for someone that lived on it forever. He had explored everything, every part of the shore, every forest, every cave. He was bored.

That’s when he found something extraordinary, in the cave he was exploring in hope of something new.

He saw the color red before anything else, before even identifying what he was watching. Then he came closer and noticed the color came from scales. Then movement and a groan of pain. Once he was but two meters away from the new thing, he could put a name on it. It was a creature of the deep sea. Humanoid looking, long black hair and a lot of red scales, on the legs, arms, shoulders and face. It’s violet eyes looked at him in a mix of fear and anger.

“Stay away!” he growled at him.

Lance stayed put. He finally noticed the open wound on his left leg. It wasn’t easy with the scales the same color as the blood dripping from it.

Lance knew he should stay away, run away ever and get help to chase the creature.

But for once in his life, something different was happening, something outside of his ordinary life. The curiosity was too much, he needed to come closer.

“I said stay away!”

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” he said while take a couple steps closer.

“Liar! Your kin did this to me!”

He gestured to his leg. Lance took another step, hands up.

“Yes, but I’m not like the person who did this to you. I have bandages. Please, let me help.”

The creature moved away but winced in pain. When he touched his side, Lance noticed he was hurt there too.

A few moments later and both wounds were cleaned and bandaged up. The creature didn’t leave Lance out of his sight.

“I’m Lance, by the way. Do you have a name?”

“Of course I do!”

A moment of silence passed, which Lance took to finish his work, looking at the other expectantly.

“So, what is it then?”

The black haired looked away, just for a moment, then back at him.

“Keith.” he whispered.

“Nice name.” smiled the brown haired.

“Yours is a weapon. It’s cooler.”

And Lance blushed with a small laugh, thanking the creature.

Only did he know this meeting was the start of a beautiful friendship. And so much more.


	20. Team

“Just say it already!” shouted Lance.

From his observation point at the edge of the building, Keith turned around with a raised eyebrow.

“What? Say what?”

“That I’m a nuisance to you and the group! That I should feel lucky that you didn’t throw me out to be eaten by these things!”

He gestured to the group of zombies wandering aimlessly below them.

“Just say it, I fucked up and it’s all my fault if we’re stuck here…”

He was on the verge of crying. He didn’t mean to bump into this mannequin that broke the glass window in it’s fall, he never meant for them to be forced to climb up the shop’s building and wait for hours until they could get back to the base.

Keith closed the distance between them and knelt in front of Lance.

“You’re not a nuisance, and it’s not your fault we were noticed.”

“Yes it is. I broke the glass…”

“You didn’t. And even if it is, we’re still alive and unharmed. So we are fine.”

Lance closed his eyes, biting at his lip. Keith put his hands on the brown haired’s knees with a smile.

“Besides, WE are the ones lucky to have you.”

“Liar…” said Lance in a small voice.

“Not lying. You are our sharpshooter, Lance. The only one that get to carry this around.”

He pointed at the sniper gun Lance had strapped to his back. It was true, Lance was the one with deadly accuracy from very long distance. No one else ever managed to break Lance’s record of undead headshotted.

“You are the sharpshooter. That’s why you come with me on supply runs. You’re the only one that could save me from 150m away if I get in a tight spot.”

Lance smiled sadly, wiping his tears. 

“That wouldn’t happen if you just had the patience to let me make sure we are safe, you dumbo.”

Keith took the hem of his jacket to dry his partner’s cheeks, keeping his smile all the while.

“It’s thanks to you I’m always coming back. I would have died countless times without you.”

Lance blushed a little at that. And Keith hugged him close.

If he were to lose Lance, his friend, his partner, undeads could catch him for all he cared. A life without Lance didn’t mean anything.


	21. Flirt

Lance learned to flirt from his older brother. Marco was somehow very popular with the girls at his school and gave him tips. It took Lance years before he noticed that what worked with Marco didn’t with him. Because he wasn’t his brother.

 

Contrary to popular belief, Lance wasn’t some kind of womanizer. He liked to flirt, true, but he rarely got a date out of it. People thought he had 3 girlfriends at the same time and rumors had it he lost his virginity in middle school. The reality was Lance never saw a girl naked (outside of internet) and he couldn’t say he ever had a real girlfriend. Dates that lasted about two to three times going to the theater or eating out didn’t mean “girlfriend” when they never talked about it ever again.

 

It wasn’t until college that he started to explore his bi side. Girls were cute and all, but guys? Lance tried to reason himself that he went to the gym to gain some muscles, and not to drool over other guys’ butts or biceps.

 

Then, he met Keith. And by far, he knew it wasn’t just a crush.

 

Keith was stuck in his head, day and night. Whenever he could see him, he would drop everything else to be there. He wanted to hug and kiss him all day long. To the point he was uncomfortable having Keith right next to him, like this instant, trying to help him with his studies.

 

Keith was almost touching his arm with his own, closing more and more into his personal space. Lance didn’t say anything, because he was sure it was just to see better what he was instructing Keith about. Then, their arms touched, from elbow to shoulder, no space between them. Lance was getting flustered.

 

He tried to continue his explanation without stuttering, it was hard not to. Keith was so much in his space, it was like he was doing it on purpose.

 

“Ok, I get it now. Thank you, Lance.” he said when the brown haired was done.

 

He stayed put and even slide his arm over Lance’s, his thumb stroking Lance’s wrist tenderly. Lance reminded himself it was not flirting, Keith wasn’t interested in him.

 

And then, Keith put his head on his shoulder, the weight freezing Lance. He turned around to look at Keith. He was closer than he ever was, his violet eyes searching his own, lips so close he could just bend his head a little and they would meet.

 

That’s exactly what happened. Lance had kissed Keith before even realising he had. He looked in alarm at the black haired, shame coloring his cheeks.

 

“I... I’m sorry I…”

 

He turned his head away, but Keith grabbed him and made them face each other.

 

“It’s OK. I wanted you to kiss me. I was hoping you would kiss me.”

 

Lance was a little dumbfounded. Keith then explained he had a crush on Lance for a while but was incompetent in flirting. His friend Matt had told him to do this: pretend he needed tutoring (he actually did need it), get physically close to Lance, compliment him, caress his skin and if Lance responded positively, to kiss him at some point.

 

Well, it didn’t exactly go like that, but he leaned in to press his lips to Lance’s. Both savored this moment, Lance taking one pale hand in his own, their fingers intertwining. They should have just been a little more forward with each other, but whatever.

 

He would spend the rest of the evening kissing his now boyfriend.

 


	22. Fireworks

Keith cannot see them, only hear the sound of the fireworks. The bandages on his eyes preventing the sight.

It was his own fault, he knew. Dashing into danger would kill him someday, Lance was so worried about this possibility. Luckily, his blindness was only temporary, but his eyes needed to rest.

The planet they saved threw a huge party, and Keith was being guided around by his boyfriend, his arm not leaving Lance’s. The brown haired handed him food and drinks, had helped him empty his bladder and surprised him a lot with soft kisses on the ears and cheeks.

All in all, Keith was having a good night.

Then, the fireworks started and startled him. Lance steadied and calmed him down, explaining what was happening. And Keith turned his face to the sky. He heard the boom of each explosion of color, without knowing what shape or part of the rainbow was in the night sky.

Lance tried to explain what was happening, but obviously, the planet had more advanced technology when it came to this. So Lance ended up not sure of how to describe what he saw. Finally, he quieted himself and Keith just put his head on his shoulder.

When it was done, everyone applauded. Keith too, even if he didn’t experience it fully. Lance kissed his cheek again.

“I’ve recorded a good part of it. You can watch it with me once your bandages are gone.”

The black haired smiled widely. That was probably why Lance went silent.

“You’re wonderful!”

He touched until his hands were on each of the brown cheeks and leaned in, making their lips meet after a couple of failed tries. They laughed together, Lance’s hands steadying his lover close to him.

The night was indeed good.


	23. Hands

They were small and cute. Little bean fingers, so small yet so strong. Keith was surprised when Ellie grabbed his finger for the first time. He thought he could get it away easily, and was shocked when he just couldn’t.

Now, this fourth baby didn’t surprise him when she grabbed his pinky and didn’t let go. He smiled and looked at the difference of colors, a normal pale skin against a very soft pale purple. She was so pretty, her dark hair contrasting beautifully with her skin. 

Then again, all his babies were beautiful. Words of his husband.

Speaking of, Lance approached them, touching her cheek with a crooked finger.

“Have you chosen a name yet?”

They had agreed it would be Keith who would suggest a name for this baby. They had agreed with their first one, then each accepting a name with the twins 5 years later. Now, 3 years after the twins, this little treasure was to be named.

Keith looked at his husband.

“Would Violet be ok with you?”

Lance smiled while suppressing a laugh.

“You wanted that name even before seeing her skin tone, didn’t you?”

Keith shrugged, smiling. Lance shrugged too and got close to his lovelies.

“I like that name. Welcome to the family, little Violet.”

He put a soft kiss on her forehead, then touched her palm. Before long, she grasped her papa’s finger and didn’t let go.

“I will need that back, sweetie.” he said while teasingly trying to get his finger back. And failing.

Eventually, she fell asleep. Lance draped her blanket a little more properly around her. They couldn’t wait to see the faces of their friends and families at the sight of their beautiful new baby.


	24. Summer

Keith was anxious. The piece of paper in his hand was shaking and his throat was dry. 

This was it. This was the place, the home of Lance.

They had met at 14, during a summer camp. At first, they couldn’t be left alone in a room without their interaction getting downhill. But after they somehow got lost in the woods and Lance helped him after he injured his knee, they finally found common ground.

Even more, since they spent the entire last week walking away from activities to hold hands and kiss outside of prying eyes. When the time came to say goodbye, they were so sad. Lance wanted to get his number and email, but Keith was in foster care, he didn’t have a cellphone or a home number, and back then, he didn’t even know how to make an email.

So, they said goodbye. Maybe they could meet again next year?

The next summer, Keith wasn’t even in the state anymore. And he almost ran away to go there, to meet Lance again. He didn’t manage.

He was 21 now, and after some not very legal investigation, he had found Lance’s full name, searched for him everywhere on the web until he found him, and a few days later, he was in front of the mailbox with “McClain” written on it with paint.

He didn’t know if Lance still lived at his parents’ place, but he had good hope he could get the answers he needed here. So, with a deep breath, he started to walk the dirt road to the front door of the farm.

He raised his fist and knocked on the wooden door a couple of times. Then waited. The few seconds where he could hear footsteps from inside were way longer than they should. Then, the door opened and a woman about her mid to late 20s with glasses opened.

“H-hello. I’m looking for Lance… Is he there?”

She looked confused.

“Who are you?”

“I… my name is Keith. I met Lance in summer camp 7 years ago.”

Her blue eyes widened, something shining within them, and she smiled.

“Oh I see. Come in then.”

And he was guided into the house, where it was much cooler. She walked in front of him to a room he identified as the kitchen.

“Lil’ bro, there’s someone here for you. And Marco owes you 50 bucks!”

“I WHAT?! Why?!” asked a guy out of Keith’s field of view.

“Because you bet Lance’s crush would never contact him again, and you just lost.”

She took Keith by the arm and pulled him gently into the kitchen. Everyone stopped moving, and he made eye contact with most of them, until he locked eyes with a guy his age with short brown locks and wide blue eyes, and he knew.

Lance got up, forgetting the potato he had been peeling, and dashed the few steps keeping them apart, arms hugging Keith’s neck. Keith hugged him back.

“I thought you had forgotten about me.” whispered Lance in a sob.

“Never could. I’m sorry I took so long, foster care didn’t help me find you.”

Lance shushed him and took his hand to get some privacy. They were not little teens anymore, they were young adults. But somehow, the spark between them was still there, bright and strong.

It was up to them to ignite it into a fire.


	25. Trust

In the old times, waterbenders and firebenders didn’t interact much. They even fought during the 100 years war. Now, Republic City was a place for all benders and non-benders to live in peace.

One institut aimed especially to make benders interact and work together. Lance had been part of it for years now, and he took Keith with him. The firebender was a loner, depending on himself alone (outside of his wolf) since he lived in the woods for the last 4 years. This was the perfect place to establish new friendships.

But of course, Keith was withdrawn and the most basic of interaction seemed difficult to him. Leading to some altercations. Lance wanted to help him.

They were out on the border of the lake close by, and Lance was practising his waterbending.

“You know, as much as James is a jerk, you didn’t need to punch him.”

“If you start to lecture me, I’m…”

“Nah, don’t take it like that. You have more guts that I could ever have.”

Keith’s eyes widened, understanding. Lance dropped the serpentine of water he was making turn around him.

“Look, what I’m trying to say, is that you need to relax. Stop making it seem like everyone wants to tear you down or attack you. They only respond to the attitude you display.”

Lance saw he had pointed out the right thing. He could almost see the little wheels turning in Keith’s head.

“People tend to be wary of me for some reason. Maybe I just… give this aura?”

Lance frowned, he didn’t understand what ‘aura’ he meant. OK, Keith came out as closed off but still. He looked like a normal guy. A cute normal guy.

Then, everything happened suddenly. Lance and Keith had met when a gang of benders pursued Lance for some bullshit excuse and Keith defended him. Now, they were back, one of them immobilized Keith, while another used earthbending to slowly lower Lance into the ground, after making sure his arms were restrained. They didn’t even let Lance defend himself.

Keith was pleading, begging for them to leave the waterbender alone. They lowered Lance until only his head poked out of the ground, a look of panic on his face. The leader just looked at them and said it was a lesson about respect, before he motioned for the earthbender to bury Lance completely. With a last yelp, the brown haired disappeared underground. And something in Keith snapped.

Suddenly, the guy restraining him was sent flying in the air, landing on another of the gang. When they turned around, Keith was above ground, a tornado around his waist and his eyes pure glowing white.

“What the heck?”

Keith moved him arms and a big splash of water sent two guys on the ground, stuck there when water turned to ice. Then two others got stuck in the earth just like Lance had been. The firebender leader tried to attack but was quickly stopped by a blast of wind, sending him against a tree in a loud crash.

By then, Lance had resurfaced from the ground, breathing heavily to catch his breath. And he saw his friend, eyes glowing, bending elements he shouldn’t be able to. 

With one heavy movement of his arm, Keith reunited all guys with earthbending, stucking them to the ground. They were either too panicked to react or unable to make a single move. Keith bended a huge puddle of water into ice spikes and time stopped. Lance widened his eyes.

“KEITH, NO!!”

The young man turned his head to him. Lance took a few cautious steps to him.

“You can’t hurt them. You are not supposed to hurt people… the Avatar cannot hurt people like that.”

“The… Avatar?” asked Keith, at least two other voices echoing with his own.

Lance took another step, slowly rising his hands.

“Yes. You are a firebender but you just bended water, earth and air. Only the Avatar can bend all four elements.”

He raised his hand to his friend, the small tornado around Keith’s middle making his brown hair flap against his cheeks.

“Thank you for saving me. But please, spare them. I don’t want you to be remembered as a killer Avatar. You are so much more than that.”

He extended his hand, standing right in front of Keith. Slowly, the young Avatar lowered to the ground, taking the hand offered on the way. Once his feet touched the ground, he almost fell face first. Lance caught him before though. The spikes unfroze immediately and turned back into water, splashing the gang.

“I am… the Avatar?”

“Yeah, looks like it.” smiled Lance.

Maybe, just maybe, that was why Keith always felt different? Because he was the one person supposed to keep the world balanced. He sighed deeply. He didn’t want to be the Avatar...


	26. City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the movie Dante's Peak

Keith knew his job, he wasn’t crazy when he said the city could be in danger. He saw the signs; the water in natural sources suddenly boiling, sulfur smelling from holes in the ground, the seismic activity increasing, all pointed to a volcano about to wake up.

The mayor, Lance McClain, was actually listening to him, worried about the people of his hometown. He rarely met authority figures willing to hear about a possible catastrophe. It was honestly refreshing. As much as Lance’s personality and charm. 

Yeah, Keith couldn’t help but think the young mayor was cute. From what he perceived, the feeling was mutual. A little surprising, coming from a young dad. But Ellie and Violet were cuties too. Even if Ellie was a little rebellious, like most pre-teens.

Keith wanted this little town to be safe. He wanted to be wrong, because he never liked to announce that the people that lived there, mostly all their lives, had to get out immediately without any further notice.

They were both in Lance’s kitchen, a little tipsy after a few beers. And Keith was chest to chest with a very seductive brown haired latino pressing him against the counter.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he asked, noticing blue eyes fixated on his lips.

“Kissing you.” was whispered against his lips.

Before he could respond, warm lips pressed against his own, and he closed his eyes. He hadn’t been kissed in so long, he almost forgot how it felt. Lance cupped his face a little, making this soft kiss just a little more intense.

“Papa?” called Ellie behind them.

They separated promptly, a little blushing on their cheeks.

“Y-yeah, sweetie?”

She looked at them, because surely she saw, but instead rose a glass of water. Full of something yellow brown.

“Violet wanted some water but that’s what came out when I opened the faucet.”

Keith took the glass, fear gripping at this guts.

“It smells very bad too, like rotten eggs.”

Lance was about to ask WHY she knew that smell, suspicious of the answer, when Keith passed him quickly, taking a glass from the sink and opening the faucet. The water was the same color.

“We never had any trouble like that before.” stated Lance.

Keith grabbed his phone and dialed his friends at the motel in town.

Pidge wasn’t sleeping, like always, and gasped on the other line when she too saw yellow water out of the faucet.

“Holy shoot, Keith! You were right…”

“Unfortunately.” he said while passing a hand on his face. “Lance, the water in town is also contaminated. The question isn’t IF the volcano will awake, it’s WHEN.”

Lance held his youngest in his arms, she was almost sleeping again.

“What do you suggest?” he asked with worry.

“A town meeting. Immediately. We have absolutely no time to waste.”

All Keith hoped was that it wasn’t too late to save all these people.


	27. Magic

Two lionesses. Roaring close together, chasing away the group of dementors, as Keith and him looked up to each other. 

Lance remembered his patronus to be a shark when he first cast it correctly a few years back. Keith’s had been a wolf. He blushed at the implication.

It is said that if your patronus is the same as another person, it’s a sign you love this person.

At least, for now, they were safe, away from dementors. He never wanted to be close to these things ever again. He understood why most people said they were the most disturbing and disgusting creatures of the wizarding world. The horrible aura they gave, the uncomfortable chill they brought with them, the fear getting in your stomach when one approached you. Lance was glad for the patronus he casted.

He couldn’t wait until these damn things were out of school grounds permanently.

But for now, he was in his dorm after a warm bath. Even the warm water didn’t completely chase away the goosebumps on his skin. He rubbed at his arms, suddenly wishing someone would hug him close. And the first person he thought about was Keith.

Lance blushed and put his head on his knees. Of course it had to be Keith.

He debated a little in his head, but ended up getting up and walking to the Gryffindor's common room. Only to run into Keith midway. They looked at each other without a word. Then, Lance felt his need for a hug growing uncontrollably. He ran to Keith and hugged him.

“You OK?”

“No.” said Lance honestly.

They still had more than an hour before they had to go back to their dorms, so they sat together in a corridor rarely used at this late hour.

“These things… they are still chilling my bones, and it’s been HOURS now.” said Lance, arms hugging his knees.

“I’m still very on edge too. Someone dropped a few books in the common room and I almost casted a spell in defense.”

Lance put a hand on the Gryffindor’s shoulder, squeezing in comfort. Keith took that hand in his, smiling weakly. The Slytherin pulled him close and they shared another hug. The arms around him were finally putting him at ease, at least a little.

He didn’t even think that anyone seeing them like that could get ideas. It wasn’t important, he needed that warmth, that tenderness, that care right now.

“I’m so glad we managed to cast patronuses. I don’t wanna imagine what would have happened if…”

“Don’t. I would have never let them hurt you.”

Lance smiled, Keith’s Gryffindor showing. He remembered their patronuses. The lionesses.

“My patronus used to be a shark. And yours was a wolf before.”

It was said in a very low voice, barely a whisper. Still, Keith caught it.

“I know. It happens sometimes… that they change shape.”

They stayed close to each other, not addressing the real meaning, the real thing that lied just under the surface. Putting words on it meant it was real. And they were not ready to admit it.

Lance knew his feelings, they were clear to him. He was just scared to accept what could happen if he said them out loud.

They were maybe just a little too young to accept it. But someday, they would have the maturity and no fear of what could happen.

That day, they would kiss without worrying who could watch them and what they could think.


	28. Music

Keith played the piano, Lance played guitar. Both of them had a youtube account where they shared their covers. 

They didn’t know each other, until they performed at a con. 

Lance had played Un poco loco just like the character from the movie, dancing with his guitar safely strapped to his shoulder. Keith was mesmerized by it, him that couldn’t move since pianos aren’t supposed to.

When Keith played a very sentimental How to save a life, Lance almost cried. The tone of the notes was perfect, and Keith’s voice showed just how much this song must touch him.

They talked just after, at first just for a few minutes, that stretched into more and more, until they had been talking for a good hour, while walking to the cafeteria to get something to eat, continuing once they were sat at a table in a corner. They only stopped because Lance’s friends came back from a Smash Bros tournament and made them notice the time.

They were not hard to find, so they contacted each other again. Their friendship grew slowly. They started to make covers together, met up at cons, spent a lot of time chatting online. A couple years later, they were dating and rented an apartment together.

They started a tradition. At the end of their cover videos, they would exchange a quick peck on the lips before saying goodbye to the viewers. People loved them, their covers and original songs, and personalities. They were not ready to talk about marriage, but it slipped up a few times out of Lance’s mouth, how he wanted this or that once they had a house together.

Keith froze the first time, but it was becoming more and more comfortable to hear his boyfriend imagine a long life together. So, Keith told himself, one day he would go get that ring and propose to Lance. He’d probably get an hearful since Lance wanted to propose first (that’s what he had said) but the joy of having his boyfriend become his fiancé would probably dissipate the frustration quickly.


	29. Past

He watched as Lance and Allura walked away, holding hands cutely.

And he pushed away the sadness, the jealousy, the anger. He didn’t ‘lose’ per say, because he was never an option to Lance. He was never someone he could love. Not like that.

So, Keith went the other direction, to his room. His space wolf, Kosmo as everyone called him, was following him faithfully. He entered and let his body crash on the bed. Shortly after, he felt a weight next to him.

He moved until he was lying on his back, his hand stroking through soft blue fur.

Looking at the ceiling, he thought about the one thing he shouldn’t: what would have happened if he had told Lance about his feelings that evening, when he came up the Black Lion, dressed in weird clothings because of Coran, and pouring his heart out, his worries and doubts. To Keith.

What would have happened if he had told Lance he liked him back there?

Probably nothing good. Lance’s crush on Allura had started the moment he saw her, catching her out of her healing pod after 10,000 years of cryosleep.

He would have only made things awkward, maybe even jeopardize their friendship and the team. Voltron was still needed, just a little more.

Still, he regretted not speaking up that evening. His eyes stung at what could have been. 

Reminding himself it was just wishful thinking didn’t help. What he could do now was support them, Lance and Allura. They were his friends, and he cared for them deeply.

He cried later, when Allura was gone, when he knew Lance was a mess. It wasn’t just because of Lance, his tears were full of sadness for the princess. For one of the first real friends he made. For a person that trusted him, working on herself to understand his galra side didn’t mean he was bad.

For a woman, so strong and passionate, that she accept to give up her life rather that leaving the universe in a mess.

Sometimes, he wondered. If he had confessed his feelings to Lance that evening, would it have changed anything? Would Lance still get into a relationship with Allura? Would it have been better for them when she left?

He could only speculate. And regret it all.


	30. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous prompt/chapter

Keith was standing in front of the commemorative statue of Allura. It was immaculate, as always. Coran made sure the statue was cleaned every single day. He wanted to do it himself at first, but once he realized he just couldn’t anymore (his back almost broke last time he climbed to the head of the statue) it was now cleaning robots doing the job. Coran was still checking if everything was done though.

Keith smiled up at it. He still remembered the brave and kind woman she was, even after 8 years. She shaped them all in a way, making them better, forcing them to be better for the greater good. It’s greater thanks to her he was so happy now.

“Dad! Dad!”

He turned around, smiling while putting a knee down, catching a little ball of energy in his arms, hugging her kindly.

“Hello, sweetie.” he said while stroking her brown hair.

“You’re back, dad! I missed you!”

He got up, pulling her with him. She still clung to his neck, not leaving anytime soon. Coming close being was the love of his life. Lance hugged him as well, kissing his cheek with a big smile.

“I thought you couldn’t make it this year… You said the Blade…”

“Kolivan took care of it. He said he knows how important this anniversary is and he would never force me to be away for this day.”

Lance smiled brightly and hugged him again. The ring on his finger shined brightly with the sun of Altea, the identical ring on Keith’s finger catching the light as well.

The 8th anniversary of their victory, of the start of a new era of peace in the whole universe. They had made so much progress, helped so many people, saved so many worlds.

Both men kept the other close with an arm around their lover, while they got close to the statue, Keith still holding their girl and Lance with a bouquet of juniberry flowers. Ellie was the one delicately putting the bouquet at the feet of the statue, like they had decided. She was told all kind of stories about Allura and she admired her, as young as she was.

Keith pulled her in another hug before they looked at the sky, where a ship just got out of a wormhole.

“Looks like Hunk is here. Shiro said he’ll be there in a couple hours and Pidge is already on Altea.”

Lance smiled. Once again, they all would meet and celebrate, remembering their lost friend and princess, paying homage to her. Never forgetting the important things she did and protected.

Their daughter would play with Hunk’s son, like always. Plus Pidge’s adoptive daughter this year. Shiro would announce Curtis and him would be adopting soon. And Keith would ask a toast for his and Lance’s next baby, making his husband almost drop his glass of champagne.

Many more anniversaries would happen, and they would all attend, until they were separated by the inevitable. But it would be later, way later, after many more years, decades, of living a happy life.


	31. Fate

The numbers on his wrist continued to count down. Only 5 more minutes before he finally met his soulmate.

Keith was nervous. He had been surprised to realize the day they would finally meet was also the day he would become prince Lancilius’s new bodyguard. He guessed his soulmate must be part of the altean palace, maybe a servant or some other guest.

In 4 minutes, he would know. He just hoped they would like him. He had waited all his life for this instant.

No more than 3 minutes now. Next to him, Shiro squeezed his shoulder.

“Don’t be nervous. I’m sure they are a wonderful person.”

Keith hoped so. Most people were bothered that he was half galra. Halflings were still seen lower for some reasons.

He looked at his wrist. 1 minute and 20 seconds. He took a deep breath.

He was gonna throw up. He just knew he would. Shiro gave him a little pat in the back, grounding him. Keith straightened and got up. In less than 30 seconds, he would finally…

“Stop! Come back here!” came a voice from the door next to him.

Said door opened quickly, an altean boy his age running through it. He wasn’t looking in front of him, so he crashed into Keith’s chest.

He looked up, surprise evident in his bright blue eyes. He met Keith’s violet eyes, and two little bell sounds resonated from his wrist and the altean’s.

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. They looked at each other, realization slowly painting their faces.

“I’m Keith.” he whispered.

The boy slowly smiled, tears catching in his eyes.

“It’s so nice to meet you, Keith.”

Someone came through the door as well, stopping when he saw the boys and heard their wrists.

“What is going on?” asked the orange moustached man.

Keith’s soulmate turned his head, smiling brightly.

“Coran, I found my soulmate!”

The older man looked surprised, then put a hand on his heart, looking tender.

“Oh my boy, I’m so happy for you.”

The young altean turned back to Keith, taking his hands into his own.

“I’m Lancilius, Prince of Altea. But please, just call me Lance.”

He nodded, still not processing his soulmate was royalty, just accepting the shorter name and taking in the cute boy he was looking at. Still not processing he was supposed to be this altean’s bodyguard, he hugged him tightly, breaking all protocol.

None of them cared, the feeling of finally meeting the one person that your heart could never reject was so intense. Nothing, not protocol nor people, could separate them in that moment.

That’s why no one tried or said anything, even if Coran was making disapproving noises and fidgeting to stay put.

Lance separated them slowly, taking the other boy’s cheeks in his hands.

“Would you like me showing around the palace?”

“Prince! This is not…”

And before another word, they were running away, hand in hand, while Shiro had to hide his smile behind his fist and Coran screamed at them to stop and come back.

They were still too high on happiness to complain. It was them against the world at this moment. Like they cared.

They were already closer than ever, and it would only grow with time. Keith squeezed their hands just a little more, following his beautiful soulmate down the corridor, no worries in his mind.


End file.
